Blood on the Wall
by Jedi Caro
Summary: Post-PGSM. As the girls get ready for Usagi's wedding, Rei is tormented by memories from the past...and to top that off, Minako surprises Rei with a visit to reveal some disturbing news! What will Rei do about what Minako has to say? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Main Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei

Other Characters: The rest of the Senshis, Minako's Manager, New characters along the story may come

Summary: As the girls get ready for Usagi's wedding, Rei is tormented by memories from the past...and to top that off, Minako surprises Rei with a visit to reveal some disturbing news! What will Rei do about what Minako has to say?

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

It was three days before Usagi's wedding. Ami, Makoto, and Usagi were working on last minute preparations and last minute checks on the wedding. Usagi, as always, was running all around the room...

"Usagi-chan! Can you just stop?!?!" Makoto exclaimed grabbing Usagi by the shoulders.

"Mako-chan! I'm just checking that everything is in order! I want everything to be perfect!"

Ami and Makoto looked at each other rolling their eyes...

"Don't roll your eyes you two! I'm just..."

"...Nervous...we know!" Ami and Makoto interrupted her while sitting down on the nearest table.

"Heeeeeeeeey! Don't make fun of me!" Usagi said crossing her arms. Suddenly, she looked around, "Where's Rei-chan?"

The other two girls looked at each other in surprise, "Actually..." Ami started, "We don't have a clue. She didn't answer her phone when we called her this morning. It's strange, she hasn't called us recently"

"I know, I mean, after all the fuss with Mio and her stay at the hospital she hasn't even called" Makoto said while playing with her skirt.

"That's weird, I understand Minako's absence because she's busy with work and all. But Rei...I thought the doctor said no work for a week or something like that" Usagi said sitting besides Makoto "What do you think is wrong you guys?"

"I hope nothing serious" Makoto said, but deep inside she had a feeling she could know exactly what's wrong with the miko, and involved a certain idol that came back a few days ago from London.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Rei, Minako is..._

_'No'_ the miko thought _'Not this memory again'_

Rei was twisting and turning on her futon. She kept having the same dream over and over again. She was re-living every single moment of it each time she went to bed for the past 3 days.

_'Mi - na - ko....MINAKOOOOOOO'_

Rei opened her eyes _'Is only a dream Rei, she's alive'_ she sat up and notice she was sweating. She looked at her alarm clock to see it was 11am already. She stood up and walked towards her bathroom down the hall. She opened the water key on the sink and refreshed her face with cold water. After a while, she looked herself at the mirror and realized how tired she looked. _'I need to rest, but this memories keep tormenting me. What does all this mean?'_

She closed her eyes and breath deeply.

_Rei, Minako is...gone._

_'No, she is not gone...she is alive! Stop thinking about that' _She dried her face with a towel and walked back to her room. She laid back at the futon and stared at the ceiling. '_I wonder what is she doing right now'_

"Hino-sama!" one of the apprentices said while knocking at her door.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor. She said she's a friend of yours, Hino-sama!"

"Tell her to wait, I'll be there in a few minutes" Rei said standing up. She cleaned her room a bit, grabbed her miko robes and stormed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later...

Rei walked out of the sleeping quarters of the shrine and walked towards the garden where her visitor was waiting. She was surprised to see who her visitor was...

"Minako-chan, what brings you all the way to the shrine?" Rei asked surprised

"I can see you're surprised to see me here Rei-chan. I just passed by just to see how were you feeling after the Mio incident.

Rei looked at Minako with a half smile and arms crossed "I'm doing well, just a little pain sometimes but nothing serious" Rei looked at her directly at her eyes, _'her beautiful chest-nut eyes...wait, this is not the time for this crazy thoughts Rei-chan!'_ "Did you came all the way here just for that?"

"Do I need another reason to come visit a friend? Now I know!" Minako joked _'Reiko, you never change...' _she thought _'Still as beautiful as always, to bad I can't tell you that'_

Rei smiled "No, there's no need" she sat down at the nearest bench "So, what's new with your life?"

Minako followed her and sat next to Rei on the bench "Nothing new. Finally convinced my manager for a break in my career"

"A break? For how long?"

"About 2 to 3 months. Just need to recover my energies so I could start working on my new album" Minako answered looking at her hands "And what about you?"

Rei looked at her serious "Besides the Mio thing, I was training in Kyoto for a while. I'm thinking on returning in a month or two, maybe more, who knows" Rei kept looking at Minako as she didn't looked back at her "It's everything allright?" she placed a hand on top of Minako's feeling a strange shock through her veins "Is it?"

Minako looked at Rei with tears going down her cheeks "I've been dating this guy for the past year"

Rei felt a knot on her stomach "What did he did to you?" she said moving closer to Minako looking directly at her eyes "Tell me"

Minako didn't know how to tell Rei what was wrong as the only thing she was feeling besides her problem with her boyfriend was the urge to get closer to Rei, to caress her cheek with her hands, to get her hands entangled in the miko's hair, to whisper how much she...loved her? _'No Minako, you can't do that to her!'_ she then realized Rei was still waiting for an answer to her previous question.

"Minako?"

"Lately, he's been drinking a lot. He's arriving late at night...sometimes even at sunrise. I know he's been cheating on me, I try to talk to him about the subject, but the last time we talked he pushed me against the wall and slapped me. I tried to talk some sense into him but he doesn't listen to a word I said...I..." Minako broke into tears and Rei pulled her into a tight embrace. Rei couldn't believe what kind of man will get drunk and cheat on Minako. What kind of beast will hit her, push her, abuse her like that. That's no man, that's a fucking coward. As Minako kept crying uncontrollably, she tied her grip around the idol and kissed her on her head.

"Everything will be alright Minako-chan. He doesn't deserve you at all, he's just a coward and an opportunist. You deserve someone better, someone who loves you for who you really are and not for what you do" Rei felt Minako's arms go around her waist and felt an urge to held her closer, to make sure she knew everything will be alright, to comfort her, to....

"Rei..." Minako whispered

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Minako smiled never letting go of Rei

"For what?" Rei asked confused

"For always being there for me and helping me even when I don't ask for it...It's like the old senshi days when you wanted me to go through surgery..."

_Rei, Minako is..._

"You welcome" Rei answered with fear on her voice "Minako, if you need me you can call me anytime. Ok?" she pulled Minako back and looked at her eyes with a smile

"Mhmm" Minako smiled back. She leaned closer and give Rei a kiss on the cheek "I need to go now, but I hope I can talk to you later"

Rei smiled "You can come anytime if you like, I won't mind the company. And another incident happens, you can come and stay for a while"

"Mhmm, thanks Rei-chan! See ya!" Minako said walking towards the shrine's entrance and going down the stairs.

"See ya..." Rei was confused and mad. The Minako she knew wouldn't let a man hit her nor raise his voice at her. She noticed that Minako changed through all this time as she was talking softer and friendlier at the miko, something very weird on the idol.

_'That guy puts a hand on her and he'll wish he was never born'_ she thought hitting the bench with her fist _'I'll show him, one more tear from her and he'll get it'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Please read and review! This one was rather short at it was the Prologue...but the next one will be longer and deeper, hope to have it up by tomorrow or sunday!


	2. The Shower of Dreams

Chapter 1: The Shower of Dreams

Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews!! Those motivate me to keep going with the story. I pretty much have it nailed on a piece of paper, well...some of the things I will like to cover on the story. The trick is to put it well together...hope I don't disappoint you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! PGSM belongs to Naoko and only to her...she's the ultiimate Queen of this moon kingdom! Joking!

Rating: M (This one could get nasty...don't hate me after this one! ReixMinako 4 ever!

**Sorry for my english...it's not my strong point!**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At Minako's penthouse...

She felt relieved to finally see Rei well and healthy after the Mio incident. She was constantly worried about Rei's state that she often visited the miko late at night at the hospital just to check on her. Minako walked towards the couch and laid down on the soft surface. She closed her eyes for a while and went into a deep sleep...

_Did you do that to make me sing?_

_I'm not that nice. It just annoyed me that you were focusing on the past life._

_We have a mission from our part life._

_Lately, I've developed a dislike for the words "past life"_

_Mars! We have a mission-_

_No! That's not it! Your problem is about the "now". If it were me...if the probability isn't zero...I'd undergo the surgery._

_You do not understand the gravity of our mission!_

Minako opened her eyes as the memory hit her like storm. She got into sitting position and tried to steady her breath...

_'What was the point of dying, if Princess Serenity destroyed the world anyway? I was lucky enough to be brought back to life by her at the end of it all'_

She lowered her head and place it on her hands, she started sobbing like there was no tomorrow...

_'If I had listened to Rei on the first place, to artemis, to my heart...this wouldn't be happening. I would have been closer to the other girls, I could even tell Rei how I really feel for her. I'm just a lousy little coward'_

She wiped her tears away. She wanted to stayed over at Rei's and talked to her more, but she couln't do that when she was in a relationship with Hiroki. She has been dating him for the past 2 years, even though she didn't love him the same way she cared..._no, love Rei_...she had to be fair for the sake of them all. She needed to end it with him so Minako could be 100% with Rei. After she ended up with him, she had to find a way to tell Rei how she really felt and hope she could return those same feelings.

"Minako!!!" he said aloud as he threw his keys on the table "Where were you this afternoon?!?!" he grabbed Minako by her left arm and pulled her to her feet. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She tried to break free from his grip.

"You're hurting me Hikori!" she cried "Let me go!"

He completely ignored her "Where were you!"

"I was at a friends house" she answered trying to pull away, but couldn't

"Friend? What friend Minako...a lover?" he asked pushing her hard against the wall "I didn't give you permission to visit any friends!"

Minako pulled herself together "Since when do I have to ask you permission to see my friends! I'm not of your property"

He slapped her right across her face "Was that friend your lover!!!"

"No! She is just a friend!" she said running towards the couch. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the couch "So, it was a female friend! Since when you know this girl?!?!"

"More than I know you, you fucking coward! Can't you do anything else besides hit me around!" she exclaimed trying to reach her cell phone but it was to late, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him.

"You're a feisty little bitch today! Since when you talk back to your man like that?!?!" he said liking her cheek "You need to learn your place young lady"

He pushed her against the wall and cornered her with his body. With his left hand he hold both her hands in place on top of her head and with the other hand he lifted her skirt...Minako started to tremble as in disbelief of what was going to happen...

_'Rei, please help me!!!'_

Then he unbuttoned his pants and...

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_'Rei, please help me!!!'_

Rei opened her eyes as her meditation was interrupted by a really bad feeling. She felt like she was punched on the stomach and left out of breath, her heart wanted to break as she feared the worst...

"Minako!" she exclaimed as she felt the sensation.

She closed her eyes and asked the fire for guidance...her fear has come true. Minako's boyfriend was abusing of her again, hitting her and pushing her against everything he could find until...

"You fucking bastard!!!" she said getting up as fast as humanly possible "He dared to....to...." the words couldn't come out. She then stormed out of the meditation room and out the shrine.

_'I have to help her! That guy is going to pay for touching her! And now even more for raping her!'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei arrived as fast as she could at Minako's apartment and was surprise but rather relieved to see the police on the scene. She spotted Minako talking to a female police officer on the couch. Her penthouse was a real mess, it had to be a big argument for this place to be this trashed. She walked towards Minako and her heart broke as she saw all the bruises on her body. Her lip was split pretty badly and had blood rolling down her neck.

"Thank you Miss Aino-san. We'll do our best to catch this man" the female officer said walking away from Minako.

Minako noticed Rei standing about 6 feet away from her...

"What happened?" Rei asked moving closer to Minako "Where is that bastard?"

Minako faked a smile "Nothing really, just a wild party with some friends of Artemis"

"Really...well, those cats must be really strong if they this all this by themselves" Rei followed the joke just to see Minako smiled a bit "Really...what happened besides him pushing around and slapping you like there's no tomorrow?"

Minako looked around and realized she and Rei were the only ones on her penthouse. She now felt more comfortable talking to the priest "Rei..."

"Did he raped you?" asking this made Rei stomach flip. She sat next to Minako and place a conforting hand on her shoulder "I saw it on the fire Minako"

Tears ran down Minako's cheeks. Rei hugged her tightly trying to calm her down "Sorry I had to ask Minako, I just..."

"It's fine Rei" Minako said breaking free from the embrace "I know, you just tried to confirm what you saw earlier"

Rei placed thumb on Minako's shin and whipped the blood off the area "Do you know why he did it?"

"He was drunk, I could smell the alcohol from a mile away. It all just happened so fast that I...I couldn't stop him...he was to strong" more tears ran down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Rei slowly whipped her tears away and place her hands on Minako's cheeks.

"Don't worry Minako, the police will find him and bring him to justice" she just wanted to let Minako know everything will be alright, that everything will be back to normal. She wanted to tell her how she felt, to kiss her cheeks, her lips, and every single bruise she had on her body. But she knew Minako will never return her feelings...or would she?

Minako hugged Rei tightly and started to cry harder. Rei rocked her back and forth until she cried herself to sleep. Carefully, Rei helped her towards the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Then, she took Minako's shoes off and placed a blanked on top of her. Rei, tired herself, crawled herself into the bed and under the blankets, and fell to a deep sleep.

Rei's Dream...

_"Princess Venus?"_

_"Yes Queen Serenity?" looking towards the moon kingdom ruler_

_"I've decided to whom the Prince of Earth should marry..." the queen said taking a sip of her wine_

_The Princess of Venus looked at the Queen very puzzled "And who might that be my Queen?"_

_The Queen stood up and walked towards the Venusian Princess "Well, my darling, who else but the Goddess of Love herself to make such animal happy"_

_Venus looked very frustrated at the Queen "I'm sorry my Queen, but the one that should marry Endymion should be your daughter as they are madly in love, not -"_

_"Are you questioning me my child? My daughter would not marry him, she needs someone more capable to rule by her side. You in the other hand don't need a man to rule your kingdom...only a slave to fulfill your needs as a woman and Goddess that you are"_

_"My Queen, but I don't love him. I always told myself that the person I marry should be someone I'm in love with, not an arrange marriage"_

_"In this case my child, no one in this kingdom loves their partners but just used them for their needs -"_

_"Or for a pity fuck! I prefer to never marry and to rule by myself than to use someone that low"_

_"I'm sorry Venus, but it settle for you to marry Endymion tomorrow at Dawn" the Queen said with a grin "Be prepared"_

Rei woke up as she herd the shower turn on and realized it was 8am. She had the most weirdest dream in a long time....Venus marrying Endymion, that will be breathtaking news for Usagi if it were true. Now that she thinks about it, Usagi's wedding is in two days...'Hope Minako has no bruises left for that day'

"Rei?" Minako called from the shower "Can you get me some clean clothes, totally forgot to get them before I got in"

"Yeah, anything in particular?" Rei asked looking in the drawers

"Anything comfortable will be fine"

Rei grabbed a T-shirt, shorts, and some underwear and walked inside the bathroom "I placed them on top of the toilet seat. Anything else you need?"

"Yes, can you scrub my back"

_'Did I heard right_' Rei thought moving closer to the shower. She move the curtain a bit just to see Minako's bare back. Her soft bare back, she admired her curves and how perfect her skin was. Then her eyes moved to her nice and firm ass. "Rei" Then saw Minako's hand with the sponge and grabbed it. She started passing the sponge around her back in small circles trying to make this moment last as much as possible. Minako was feeling an electrifying sensation around her body as she was enjoying Rei's movements with the sponge, she was getting turned on by the miko's abilities with the sponge, she was somehow in the need for more of Rei's touch around her body. She didn't want her to stop.

Rei, when she couldn't extend the touch any longer "There...anything else I could be of use?" she gave the sponge back to Minako but she didn't let the miko's hand go. Rei saw Minako turn around, she couldn't stop admiring the idol's body but also saw some bruises around it. Then, she felt herself being pulled in gently to the shower and was directly under the water. Minako wrapped an arm around the miko's waist and placed a hand of the miko's cheek.

"Rei, what do you feel for me?" the idol asked caressing the miko's cheek and keeping her eyes looking at the miko's.

The priestess didn't know what to do, she just wanted to kiss her, to love her, to make love to her so bad...this was a question she wasn't ready to answer with words just yet. She realized that the idol was her same height, it couldn't get more perfect than that. She pulled the idol into a deep and passionate kiss, never wanting to let her go. She started trailing kisses down the idol's shin until she reached her neck. The started to worked her up by sucking on the skin there several times. Her left hand when up her breast and started caressing it slowly. Minako could feel the urge between her legs, she could feel Rei being sweet but aggressive and that just turned her right on. Minako moved her hands from Rei's waist towards the miko's robes. She started to get the clothes open and as fast as she could started takings Rei's clothed off until no more robes were left. Then she took the miko's underwear off and throw them on the showers floor. Rei trailed kisses down the idol's chest until she reached her left breast. She started kissing it while with her other hand grabbed Minako's ass.

"Rei..." the idol moaned. That turned the priestess on so bad "Don't stop...make...me...yours" she said between breaths

The priestess concentrated her kisses on the idol's lips as with her knee she separated her legs so she had her soft spot accessible. She was now kissing her slowly as she grabbed her ass, lift her up and pushed her carefully against the wall holding the idol's weight with her own body. She caressed her thigh a bit playfully and felt the idol moan. Then, she reached the soft spot between the idol's legs and start moving her fingers slowly in circles while she kept kissing her lips. She moved from the idol's lips back to her neck and started biting her while her fingers went inside the wet spot moving a little bit aggressively. Minako grabbed the miko by the hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. Rei was as turned on as Minako was. The priestess could feel how wet the idol was by her touch.

"Rei...don't stop! Rei...Rei!! Rei!!"

The miko loved how Minako screamed her name, it was music to her ears as the idol came in her hand, it was a total mess but a big turn-on for the priestess. She slowly brought the idol down from her arms and kissed her gently.

"I never thought you could make me feel like this Reiko" Minako said kissing the miko softly "I just know I enjoy every single minute with you, I just don't want it to end"

Rei smiled at the idol "Me neither"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Moments later, they both finished taking a shower and went back to the room only wearing their towels. Rei noticed Minako wasn't wearing the clothes she took her to the bathroom...

"Where's the clothes I took you?"

"We don't need those right now" Minako said playfully as she walked seductively towards the miko "Now it's your turn to come my lover"

Rei was surprised but smiled at the thought "Round two so fast?"

"No baby, is round one all over again as it's your turn to have all the fun" Minako answered letting go of the towels and takings the miko's towels of. She kissed the miko softly and seductively as she pushed Rei to the bed and crawled deeper into it. Minako laid on top of Rei and started playing softly with her breasts. Then, the idol started kissing the priestess neck slowly, then her breasts, then her stomach, then that soft spot in between the legs. Rei was surprised by the bald move the idol made but loved every minute of it. The idol started training kisses up her torso until she reached the neck once more. Her hands started to move down towards the spot in between the priestess legs and moved her fingers in small circles slowly driving the priestess mad with passion and need.

Minako moved her lips towards the priestess right ear "Do you like it or you want me to go faster"

"Let's just say....I love...it" she said trying to get some breath.

Minako started to go faster and faster until Rei came...

"Oh God! Minako!" was all the priestess could say after that rush and electricity around her body.

As Rei was already turned on from the previous activity, it went faster than the idol expected. Minako collapsed on top of Rei and kissed her gently covering their bodies with the blanket.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

On the hallway, Hikori heard the whole exchange between the two now lovers. He waited for a while and opened the door just to find Minako and Rei sleeping side by side. He was full of rage and...

"MINAKO!!!"

Both Minako and Rei were startled and woke up finding Hikori on the door....

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Huuuuuuuge cliffhanger!!! But I just thought was the best way to finish this steamy chapter...just like I promised :D. Please tell me what you think!!! Hope to have the next tomorrow evening!

DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS! XD


	3. Your Bed?

Chapter 3: Your Bed?

Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews!! And loved the twist...and also I'm glad you guys did too XD.

**pri815**: aww! that twist with hokori coming at the end made my stomach flip, i hope nothing too bad happens. The bathroom scene was WAY hot. Nice job.

**MinaRayeFan**: Totally hot! Can't wait for the next one

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! PGSM belongs to Naoko and only to her...she's the ultimate Queen of this moon kingdom! Joking!

Rating: M

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

On the hallway, Hiroki heard the whole exchange between the two now lovers. He waited for a while and opened the door just to find Minako and Rei sleeping side by side. He was full of rage and...

"MINAKO!!!"

Both Minako and Rei were startled and woke up finding Hikori on the door. They covered themselves with the sheets as fast as possible.

"What is the meaning of this?!?! In my bed?!?!" He said walking closer to the bed.

"Your bed?!?!" Minako exclaimed grabbing her robe from the floor "This is my apartment!!! What are you doing here?"

Hiroki walked towards Minako and grabbed her by the wrist but she broke free from his grip "Stay away from me! You disgust me!" she kept walking back looking from him to Rei and from her to him.

Rei got her clothes on quickly and walked quickly towards the flower base, ran quickly towards Hiroki and broke the base on his head.

"Hurry Minako, let's go!" she grabbed Minako's hand, grabbed their stuff and ran out of the penthouse towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Minako asked turning the elevator key. Both went inside and close the doors.

"To the shrine, you'll be safe there"

"What about him? What if he finds out where we are?" she tied her grip on Rei's hand.

Rei bit her lower and looked directly at her eyes "We'll call the police, they need to know about this incident"

The doors opened on the parking lot. They walked quickly towards Minako's car and left the apartment complex.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hiroki woke up dizzy by the impact on his head. He looked around searching for Minako...

"That Bitch got away!" he stood up quickly and ran out the penthouse entrance towards the elevator.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

MInako parked the car on a mini mall near the shrine. They got off the car with a cap on and ran up the shrine stairs.

"Good evening, Hino-sama" one of the apprentices said bowing her head.

"Good evening, Sakura. Anything I need to know?" the priestess asked while walking towards her sleeping quarters with Minako by her side.

"Only a phone call from a girl name Makoto-san. She said to remind you of Usagi-san's wedding tomorrow at noon"

Rei cursed under her breath as she totally forgot about the wedding "Thank you, Sakura. You are dismissed for the day"

With that, the girl bowed to the priestess and walked away towards the apprentices bedchambers. Rei grabbed Minako's hand and walked inside her quarters. The miko looked the door and walked towards her private phone.

"What are you doing Rei?" Minako asked sitting down on the futon.

"Calling the police, just in case he decides to search for us" Rei dialed the number quickly and waited from a response.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Mako-chan, did you called Rei and Minako to remind them of the wedding?" Ami asked while watching Usagi sleeping on the floor "How the hell she sleeps like that?"

Makoto laugh a bit "Yes I called and the apprentice told me she'll tell Rei as soon she sees her, and second...I have no fucking clue how she sleeps so soundly on that cold marble"

Usagi was snoring very loud and annoying...

"Mako-chan, I have a bad feeling....something is terribly wrong" Ami said looking towards the entrance of her apartment

Suddenly, there was a know on the door. Makoto stood up and walked towards the door looking to see who it was but she couldn't make the face. She opened the door to see it was a tall man, about 6'1", dark hair and dreamy eyes.

"Good evening ladies, my name is Hiroki. I'm Minako-chan's fiance. Have you seen her?" he asked with a worried expression

The girls looked at each other in confusion "No we haven't...we have been trying to locate her all day but she doesn't answer her phone"

"Same here, the last time I saw her she was talking to a friend of hers...what was her name? Ah, yes...Rei. Do you know if she still working at the shrine. I'm really worried."

Usagi stood up "Yeah, Rei-chan still works there, but not all the time as now she spends more time in Kyoto doing some training"

Makoto and Ami looked at her surprised.

"Why thank you ladies, sorry to disturb you this late. If she doesn't come back tonight then I'll go to the shrine and ask. Sorry again" Hiroki said walking away.

Makoto closed the door and looked at Usagi who was fast asleep all over again. "Is she stupid or she's just playing to be one"

"I don't know but that guy is not trustworthy at all, Usagi-chan should had kept her mouth shot" Ami said throwing a magazine at Usagi's head, but she didn't even move.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei and Minako where sleeping on the futon. Rei had her right arm around the idol's waist...

Rei's dream...

_Venus walked besides Endymion down the Kingdom's entrance._

_"Why do you want to marry me?" Endymion asked confused._

_Venus surprised by the question said "And who told you I wanted to marry you?"_

_Endymion smiled "Queen Serenity, she said it was the best decision to make"_

_"But you know you don't love me and believe me, I know. You die to be with Princess Serenity and can't get the Queen's approval" Venus said sitting on the bench in front of the fountain "I know how that feels"_

_Endymion look at her puzzled "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Because the person I love will never love me back, the Queen won't allow me to be happy with that person...against the rules she said"_

_"Why? Because he's not royalty?" he asked sitting besides her_

_"No, because she is a Senshi like me" she looked at him_

_"A Senshi?" he asked puzzled_

_"I'm in love with Sailor Mars, the same way you are in love with the Princess" she smiles, stood up and walked towards the palace._

Rei felt Minako moved and opened her eyes, just to see Minako sitting by the window. She sat down on the futon and stretched a bit. She the stood up and sat down besides Minako.

"You were dreaming of me?" Minako asked playing with a string on the floor.

"What makes you say that?

"You said Venus aloud...maybe it was referring to me...or do you have another Venus in your life?" she ask playfully grabbing Rei's hand.

Rei smiled "What made him so abusive?" she asked looking at Minako serious "Was he always like that?"

She let go of Rei's hand "No, he wasn't"

"When did he started?"

"Seven months into the relationship"

"Why?" Rei got closer to Minako so she could see her eyes better under the dim light "Why did he started?"

MInako tried to look away but Rei placed her hands on her cheeks "Why?" Rei asked for a third time

"Because I started having this weird dreams about the past life...just like you are having them right now"

"And what happened?" Rei asked drawing her face closer to her

Minako was getting nervous by the closeness between the two "I said aloud a name...your name"

Rei loved the sound of that, a guy jealous because his girl said Rei's name....it was stupid but Rei liked it!

"Rei?" Minako asked almost breathless

"Yes?" Rei asked playing with their proximity leaning even closer than before

"Stop teasing me and just kiss me" she answered pulling Rei into a passionate and needy kiss. They didn't have to tell each other how they felt when they could just act on it. Minako laid back and pull Rei on top of her. The miko could just feel the need of claiming the idol once more as the day before, passionate and just plain natural. She started to lift the idol's shirt just to feel the soft skin under it. She started to trail down kisses over Minako's neck. Then, she slowly took the idol's shirt off and tossed it to her side. She continued trailing kisses down her chest and around her breasts.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hiroki drove down the Tseuda Avenue until he reached the shrine. He noticed Minako's car was not anywhere near the shrine's perimeter.

_'Where are you Minako?'_

He drove slowly moving to the next block until he saw her car...

_'She's staying on a Hotel near Rei-san's shrine? Interesting Minako, very interesting'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei lifted Minako and throw her on the futon never parting their lips. This turned from passionate to a carnal calling. The miko bit the idol's neck...

"Rei..." Minako murmured out of breath. She was feeling in heaven right now and she new Rei was still playing around with her but it was a torture game Minako loved to play.

The priestess kiss the idol passionately and sucked her lower lip. Her hand went slowly down Minako's torso until reaching her objective between the idol's legs. Rei could feel the idol was already wet and ready.

"Already wet?" the miko whispered on Minako's right ear sending a shiver down her spine. She draw small circles around the wet spot and slowly went in drawing smaller circles but with a quicker pace "And I'm only getting started"

Minako arched her back at the sensation Rei was creating with her bald movements. She started to push against the miko's hand urging for her touch. Rei wrapped her free arm around the idol's waist and pushed harder and deeper inside. The touch was like ecstasy to Minako, she was now trying to gasp for air as she slowly came...

"Oh Rei, don't stop...Rei!"

The miko kissed the idol as she slowed the pace.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The next morning...

Rei and Minako walked down the shrine's stairs all dressed and pretty for Usagi's wedding. The walked towards the idols car smiling at each other...not knowing they were being watch by Hiroki from inside his car.

_'I knew that bitch would have come crawling for that priestess. I just wonder what that priestess has that I don't'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Not as steamy as the last one...the psyco is still out...but slowly the story will keep unraveling. The next chapter hope to have it up and running by tuesday night as I'm working this whole week...but can't wait to right the next chapter and read your reviews! Hope you have enjoy this chapter!


	4. I Just Wonder

Chapter 4: I Just Wonder

Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! PGSM belongs to Naoko and only to her...she's the ultimate Queen of this moon kingdom! Joking!

Rating: M

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The next morning...

Rei and Minako walked down the shrine's stairs all dressed and pretty for Usagi's wedding. They walked towards the idols car smiling at each other...not knowing they were being watch by Hiroki from inside his car.

_'I knew that bitch would have come crawling for that priestess. I just wonder what that priestess has that I don't'_

He turned on the car's engine and started to follow them keeping a safe distance.

_'I just wonder'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At Usagi's Wedding...

The ceremony has ended and Usagi threw the flower buckei at the females...but the one that catches it is Motoki.

"Mako-chan, I think we are next" He said giving the flowers to Makoto. She looked at him surprised by his comment and smiles. He smiled back giving the flowers to her.

Minako and Rei smiled at each other at the site of a very feminine Makoto.

"She looks so cute! Finally those two will tie the notch!" Minako said to Ami.

"I know! I was getting desperate even! Those two were driving me crazy!"

Minako smiled and gave a thumbs up to Makoto. Her eyes quickly turned and saw a shadow watching from a car, a black sports car which she new to well. She walked slowly towards Rei and acted casual.

"We're been watch"

Rei looked a little surprised. She scanned the area with her senses and felt the other persons presence. To her surprise, it was a very familiar dark aura.

"It's Hiroki. We need to move quickly, act like nothing has happened and get ourselves out of here"

Minako walked towards Usagi...

"Usagi, Rei and I need to go. I have a rehearsal to attend but as soon as you arrive from your honeymoon, give us a call to do a get together"

"Sure Minako, I'll do that" Usagi hugged the idol "Thanks for coming you guys, have fun"

Minako finished the hug and smile, gave a bow and walked towards Rei were the miko wave a goodbye at Usagi and the rest of the girls. They walked towards the car and drove away.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_'What are these two doing!'_

Hiroki noticing this to late he tried to followed them, but he suddenly lost them.

_'They couldn't go that far'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At the Shrine...

Rei and Minako got all their stuff in a bag as fast as possible.

"Where are we going?" the miko asked getting some of her clothing from the drawers.

"We can't stay here. I have a permanent room in a nice hotel just outside of town. We could go there" Minako kept getting her stuff on the bag until it was full. She just needed clothing for a few days.

"That's nice" Rei said sarcastically "Did you also took him there?"

The idol looked at the miko quite surprised "No, he doesn't know about that place. Well, no one knows"

Rei rolled her eyes "Wow, I'm flattered"

Minako walked towards Rei "What's with the sarcasm?"

The miko looked at here pissed "Well, for starters, your ex psycho stalker boy toy is following us and we can't have one darn descent time around tokyo anymore. And second, almost every property you have you had screwed around with that guy"

The idol was in shock. She still couldn't believe what Rei just said "Rei?"

"What?"

"What are you trying to tell me, that I'm some sort of a slut!"

"Not exactly" Rei was feeling guilty for what she just said _'Couldn't come up with something better?'_

Minako grabbed her stuff "Fine Rei, if I'm a slut...them I'm leaving alone! You stay here for all I care!" she walked out of the sleeping quarters.

"Fine!" Rei answered but couldn't fell more guilty. She walked out of the sleeping quarters to here Minako's care storm out _'You really did it this time you stupid miko'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

That night, Rei's dream...

_"Princess Venus, do you take Prince Endymion from Earth as your lawful husband. For better and for worse. Until death do you apart?" the priest asked to Venus. Endymion has already said yes, by order of the Queen off course. She looked at Endymion and saw in his eyes how bad he felt for this. With a low voice, Minako grew closer to him..._

_"Endymion...do you love me?"_

_"You know I don't" he answered with a half smile._

_"You love Serenity, right?" Venus smiled back at him._

_"Yes"_

_"Do you want to be happy?"_

_"Yes, but we have a duty" he answered sadly._

_"Not with me silly" she said while taking her veil off "The question was...do you really want to be happy?"_

_"Yes!"_

_Venus stood up "Sorry minister, but this wedding is off" she turn to all the guests including the Queen "I SAID! THE WEDDING IS OFF!"_

_With that, she grabbed Endymion's hand and stormed out of the church._

_"GET THEM!" Queen Serenity exclaimed sending all her soldiers behind them._

_Venus and Endymion ran as fast as they could towards the castle. They ran through the gardens until they found Princess Serenity._

_"Princess?" Venus asked "I brought you something"_

_The Princess turned to find Venus with Endymion "What, your husband?"_

_Venus smiled and said "No, your husband"_

_Endymion ran towards Serenity and kissed her passionately. That reminded Venus of something she must do before she left the moon. She walked inside the castle. It took her about 20 minutes to reach her destination. She knocked at the door to find Mars opening it._

_"Hi" Venus said with a smile._

_"What are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to get married with the Prince of Earth?" Mars asked sadly._

_Venus grabbed Mars around her waist and pulled her into a passionate and needy kiss "No, I swore myself I'll only marry for love. And I love you Mars Reiko"_

_Mars was surprised to hear this from Venus, she knew how difficult were those words for the Goddess of Love to say "But the Queen - ?"_

_Venus interrupted her with another kiss "Forget the Queen, it's only me on top of you in a few minutes you need to be worried about" with that, Mars pulled her into a kiss and closed her door._

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei opened her eyes in surprise. _'So this craziness between Minako and myself comes from way behind'_

Then she felt a presence...his presence near her and...

"Gotcha Miko!" he exclaimed as he knocked the miko out with a punch on her face...

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Huge cliffhanger again! Tell me if you like it as I did this one in record time as I'm taking a school in the military for this week. So after today, I wont be posting any updates until Sunday, but I'll keep writting the story so maybe the update could be from 1 chapter up to how many I could have written.

Read & Review!!!


	5. Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei (PGSM)

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews!! Keep them coming! Well, here is my next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! PGSM belongs to Naoko and only to her...she's the ultiimate Queen of this moon kingdom! Joking!

Rating: M

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei opened her eyes in surprise. _'So this craziness between Minako and myself comes from way behind'_

Then she felt a presence...his presence near her and...

"Gotcha Miko!" he exclaimed as he knocked the miko out with a punch on her face...

_"Rei!" Minako exclaimed "We are going to be late for the wedding...hurry up!" the idol was putting some earrings on while the miko was still on the shower._

_"Did you finished the body wash? There's none left!" Rei said from the shower._

_The idol walked in the bathroom with a new bottle of body wash and handed it to Rei who was waiting inside the shower._

_"Happy now?"_

_"How much time do we have until the wedding?" Rei asked scrubbing quickly._

_Minako looked at the watch "About an hour"_

_The priestess looked at MInako with a "are you fucking kidding me" face "An hour...are you serious...I have a lifetime there, stop hurrying me up!"_

_The idol smiled "But I'm starting to miss you, Reiko"_

_Rei looked at her playfully "Really?"_

_Minako smiled and slowly took her dress off, unknowingly teasing the miko, followed by her shoes and by her underwear. She walked into the shower and closed the curtain. The idol wrapped her arms around the miko's waist and kissed her slowly. "Yes, really"_

_The priestess also wrapped her arms around Minako "Well, if the wedding is in an hour and we need about 10 minutes to get there, 10 minutes to dress and about 5 minutes to take a shower that leaves us with about 30 minutes to play around"_

_"Then, let's get started my stubborn Reiko"_

_Rei kissed her passionately but slowly, just to enjoy the moment, to enjoy those beautiful lips she just couldn't resist. She moved her hands up her back to pull her even closer, just enough to fell the idols heartbeat which was going as fast as the miko's. Her lips went from the idol's mouth down her neck. She could smell the sweet perfume Minako usually wear on regular occasions, it smelled like candy. She turn the idol and pushed her gently against the wall still kissing her neck. She simply enjoy taking control over Minako, she loves how the idol screams her name when she comes, sometimes even when the miko plays the joke of not finishing the job, Minako gets really frustrated._

_"Rei.."_

_The miko stopped to look at the idol._

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you feel for me Rei?"_

_The priestess was surprised by the question 'Why is she asking this now?'_

_"Answer me Rei, I need to know"_

_"Need to know what? Why are you asking me this?" she said slowly pushing away._

_"Because Rei, I just wanted to know where are we going with this"_

_"Whit this? What do you mean with this?"_

_"What kind of relationship we have, or what are your feelings towards us. You need to realize we are not the typical couple"_

_Rei open the curtain to get the towel "I thought you knew already, I thought we liked each other" she dried herself and walked out of the shower._

_"Liked each other?" the idol asked surprised "Like? You only like me...that's it?" she walked behind her grabbing a towel on the way._

_"I didn't mean to say it like that. And what is it about asking about it now?" the miko stopped in front of the kitchen counter with the towel wrapped around her body._

_Minako wrapped the towel around her "Because you never tell me how you feel towards me, towards us. You are so reserve to yourself sometimes that I wonder if you feel anything for me"_

_Stunned, Rei grabbed her arm "Are you telling me that at this point of our relationship you're having doubts? I don't need to tell you how I feel if everyday I make sure how I feel for you, feel about us" she walked towards the idol until the idol was against the counter "Or you need to hear words to know my feelings"_

_Somehow, the idol felt turn on by the miko's proximity but went back to the matter at hand quickly "Sometimes you need to hear it"_

_Rei placed her hands on the counter, one on each side of Minako "You need words? Words are taken by the air while actions keep you alive both in your memory and soul" she pushed herself closer to the idol placing her right leg between Minako's and her face closer to the idol's lips. "What could be the difference?"_

_The idol couldn't resist for long the teasing the miko was doing on purpose. Minako could Rei's knee brushing against her inner thighs and she knew the miko was doing it on purpose. Seeing Rei's lips so close to hers and not kissing them was a huge torture. She loved those lips on hers, the miko's hand going all over her, going to those forbidden places only reserved for the miko, only for the miko to feel and play with. The way the miko looked at her when she made her come. Fuck the wedding for now, she wanted the miko so bad, she wanted her here and now._

_"Stop teasing me Rei" she said looking at the miko's lips._

_"Why should I, love to see you want me and need me. The same way I want you and need you" she said kissing the idol's nose "The way you look at me turns me on"_

_MInako, not resisting any longer, she closed the distance between them and kissed her hungrily. She just wanted the miko to make her feel alive, to make her feel loved. Rei took the idol's towel off and tossed it to the floor at the same time Minako took the miko's towel. Rei moved to the idol's need and kissed her slowly, gently sucking on her skin careful not to leave a mark._

_"I want you now Rei, make me yours" the idol whispered on the miko's ear._

_Rei, moved her hand slowly down her thigh and up her inner thigh to slip in slowly in the wet spot. Going back to the idol's lips, she kissed her passionately while moving in and out forming semi-circles at the same time. She accelerated the pace when she felt the idol moan. Her other hand went up her breast and played with her nipples. She knew that drove Minako wild and felt the idol moan again but a little louder. Rei pushed the idol's legs a little more open with her knees "Don't scream much, you'll need the energy for the wedding"_

_The miko kept going, moving her fingers on semicircles, a little more faster and aggressive and then she herd it..._

_"Rei, Oh God Rei...don't stop! Keep going Rei!"_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei woke up not knowing where she was, then she recognized she was still at the shrine.

"You went out for a while Priestess" he said.

She sat down and saw him on the other side of her room "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just studying the person which my Minako left me for"

Your Minako?" the miko asked sarcastically "Since when she belongs to you!"

"Since the first time I made love to her. The way the moaned my name was incredible, every time she did that I just wanted to keep going fucking her brains out" he said with a creepy smile on his face.

Rei wanted to strangle the guy so bad. Then, she herd footsteps inside the quarters, saw the door open and Minako walked in the room and walked towards Hiroki.

"What are you doing?" she asked him softly.

He looked at Rei and then at the idol "I was just having fun with your friend"

"What kind of fun" she asked teasingly playing with his shirt.

Rei was surprised by Minako's actions, she even got nauseous when she saw the idol doing this.

"Just telling her all those times we were together, the way you said my name every time I made you come" he said pulling the idol closer to him.

Minako turned him to look away from Rei and directly to her. She made a sign to Rei to get the hell out of the shrine and planted a kiss on Hiroki. When Rei saw this, instead of running out, she grabbed the bottle of wine beside her bed and hot him on the head. He went unconscious on top of Minako and she pushed him away.

"The next time you kiss him like that I'll cut his balls off!" she said graving some of her stuff and putting it inside a bag.

"Are you jealous Reiko?" Minako said grabbing her hand.

"Very" Rei answered giving her a quick kiss "Now, let's get out of here before he wakes up again. I'm just getting tired of hitting him in the nugget with flower bases and wive bottles"

Minako smiled "I know, let's go back to my hotel"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Ok, I'm back from training! I passed the school in a very good standing thank god and I'm tired as hell. But came back really motivated to keep this story going and going. Please, read and Review!


	6. Kiss and Goodbye

Chapter 6: Kiss and Goodbye

Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei (PGSM)

A/N: Ok, last chapter didn't have any cliffhangers...so this gives me the chance for my imagination to go wakko! Only one thing I'll say...don't hate me because I'm already hating myself for what's going around in my mind for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! PGSM belongs to Naoko and only to her...she's the ultiimate Queen of this moon kingdom! Joking!

Rating: M

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A few days later...

Minako went back to work on the recording room while Rei went back to the shrine to clean the mess Hiroki left. The miko felt relief to see the guy was gone...

_'What a psycho this bastard is!' _she thought cleaning the wine and shattered glass on the floor. _'Hope that guy leaves us alone for once'_

Suddenly, her phone rang...

"Hello?" Rei answered

"Hi Rei-chan! Is Sayuri from High School. How are you doing?"

"Long time, everything is good. What's the occasion?" she asked surprised. She haven't talk to her in a while. Sayuri was the only friend she had at school that didn't freaked out because of her powers as a priestess.

"Just came back to town and decided to call. Hey, want to have lunch?"

"Why not Sayuri, where?"

"On the cafeteria near the bookstore on downtown"

"Sounds good, at what time?"

"About noon, see ya there"

"Sure, see ya" Rei hang-up and walked back to her room. _'That cafeteria is near Minako, I should pay her a visit afterwards'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At the cafeteria...

"Over here Rei!" Sayuri called from a nearby table.

Rei walked over there "Hi Sayuri, long time!" she said sitting down in front of her.

"Yes! I'm glad to see you, how's the shrine?"

"It's doing good, today I was cleaning a bit. What about you? What brought you back to Tokyo?"

"Well, I'm getting married in a few months and came to tell my parents about it. But I really wanted to see you, I haven't talk to you in a long time" Sayuri said smiling.

"Married? Wow, that's great. A few days ago a friend of mine got married. But have to say how much I hate weddings" Rei teased. She felt really comfortable around her friend. It's been a while since she felt such comfort talking to someone besides Minako.

"Really? Why?" She asked confused.

"Because you have to dress up all nice just to see someone make-out on public" Rei teased trying not to laugh

"What the hell Rei!" Sayuri said laughing "Wow, you've changed a lot my friend. You are not the eccentric girl anymore. You look happy, have someone in your life?"

Rei smiled "Well, yes. I do"

"So, who is he?" Sayuri asked.

"It's..." Rei started to say. She hatet talking about her life with others, even if they were close friends "...complicated"

"Complicated? Is he married or something?"

"No, it's not that. It's a difficult relationship to explain" Rei answered drinking a sip of her water.

"Oh, ok" Sayuri said observing Rei "To bad"

"What?" Rei asked confused.

"Nothing" Sayuri answered "After we eat, want to go to the bookstore, I need to check a book I need to get for college"

"Sure" Rei answered "Why not"

At the bookstore...

Rei followed Sayuri while the girl was looking for the book she needed.

"So Rei, are you in college?" Sayuri asked while looking at the bookshelf "You where the highest score in class but you didn't apply for any schools"

"Well, I just don't know what I want to study just yet" Rei answered frustrated "It's difficult to decide"

Sayuri looked at her, studying every feature in the miko's face "That much this person changed your life. Who would have imagine that"

Rei looked a little bit chocked, she never realized how much Minako had changed her life. That much she loved her that she changed so much, that she changed her way to live, to see things. That much power that woman had on her?

"Rei? Earth to Rei" Sayuri teased placing a hand on Rei's shoulder "Snap out and come back"

Rei looked at Sayuri and asked "How much have I changed?"

"A lot actually, and it's not bad at all. You are more open with people, you talk more, you are not in your little world that much. Who ever this person is, remind me to thank him"

"Thanks Sayuri, I didn't realized it" Rei said smiling.

Sayuri pulled the miko in a hug "Thanks for coming in today Rei, I really missed you"

Then, she pulled out of the hug and kissed Rei.

Not knowing that they were being watch, Minako saw the whole scene and a tear fell down her face 'Why Rei, who is she?' Then, the idol walked quickly away.

Rei pulled away from the kiss surprised "What are you doing?"

"I always had a crush on you, just had the guts to kiss you now" she said smiling "To bad I was to late. You already love someone"

Rei smiled and said "Yes, I already love someone"

With that, the miko walked away and stop "Take care Sayuri" then continued to walk away.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei arrived at the shrine exhausted by the walk.

_'What the hell Sayuri, you kissed me even knowing I love someone else. Incredible this girl is'_ Rei though while tossing her jacket on the bed.

She then started to think about Minako and was worried that the idol had not even called. She walked to her phone and saw she had no messages. _'Where are you Minako?'_

She picked up the phone and dialed her number...

"Hi! This is Aino Minako. Please leave a me your name and number and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks. Beep"

Rei lower the phone to the base 'What's going on Minako, why don't you pick up the phone?'

She walked towards her bed and sat there for a while 'I need to go and see if she's alright, maybe that bastard appeared again'

She stood up, grabbed her stuff and walked out of her quarters.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At Minako's new penthouse...

MInako was laying on her bed. If was the first time in a while that she cried herself to sleep. _'My Rei, kissed another girl. How could she'_

She turned on her bed, she was trying to get comfortable but without Rei she couldn't. She missed the miko so much, she need to see the miko. But she couldn't, she would want to scream at the miko for what she did, she would question her.

Then, she herd a knock at the door. She stood up from her bed and walked towards the door. When she opened, she saw Rei on the other side.

"Hi" the miko said "I called you and you didn't pick up. I was worried"

"Hi, I was tired after the recording" the idol lied "Where were you?"

"At the shrine" the miko answered "Can I come in"

Minako looked at her with anger at her eyes "No"

Rei, surprised, she stepped back "Are you ok?"

"Who is she Rei?" Minako asked closing the door behind her staying with Rei on the corridor outside her penthouse.

"Who is who?"

"The girl you kissed at the bookstore, Rei"

"Sayuri?"

"That's who she is?"

"Yes, she was a girl I new from high School. She kissed me but she knows I'm with someone. Minako, It meant nothing!" Rei said walking towards her.

Walking away from Rei, Minako gave a sarcastic laugh "So, every time you see a girl you knew you will kiss her?"

"No, she asked me for lunch. I didn't know she would kiss me Minako" she answered walking towards the idol "I know it was wrong, but I wasn't the one that kiss her, she kissed me. She knows I'm with someone"

The idol turned to look at Rei. She wanted to believe her, but she had something else she needed to tell the miko. "Rei, the thing is that I saw you and it hurt to see you kissing someone else. But maybe that's what will happen when I leave Japan"

Rei was stunned with what the idol just said "Leave?"

"Yes, leave. I'm leaving for London tomorrow" he said turning away from the priestess. It hurt to see Rei's expression when she told her about leaving.

"Minako" the miko was still in shock "You're leaving tomorrow. When did you decide this?"

The idol could feel the anger on the miko's voice "After I saw you with that girl, I told my manager that I was ready to go back to work"

"And you tell me this now! After you took your decision! Did I ever matter to you?" Rei asked furious. She grabbed the idol's shoulder and turned her around placing both her hands on each of the idol's shoulders "Tell me Minako, do I matter to you or not?"

The idol couldn't look at Rei, she just wanted to cry. But she couldn't leave Rei without telling her how she felt...even thought it would kill her to leave her "Yes you do Rei. You matter a lot to me, but I need to continue with my career"

"Well, continue it here in Japan! You don't need to go elsewhere for that!" the miko said pulling the idol in a thigh hug "Please, stay"

Minako started to cry on Rei's shoulder "I can't, I need to go" the idol wrapped her arms around Rei's waist.

This broke the miko's heart. She didn't want to let her go, she just couldn't.

"Rei"

"mhmm" the miko answered trying not to cry.

"Please, stay with me tonight" she said never letting the miko go from her embrace "Don't leave"

Rei couldn't hold it anymore and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She pulled away from the embrace and kissed the idol passionately. She pushed her against the wall never letting go of her lips. The idol kissed her back hungrily sliding her hands up the miko's shirt and up her back. Rei placed her right knee between the idol's legs and her right hand went up her skirt.

Their lips parted for air. They both look at each other's eyes to see tears and passion written all over them.

"I love you Reiko" Minako said kissing the miko hungrily.

Rei was stunned at first by what the idol said. Then, she returned the kiss passionately moving her hand up the wet spot and moving aggressively onto it. The idol loved when Rei acted aggressive. She pushed herself towards Rei and placed her hands on the miko's shoulders. Rei felt the idol tensing up by her touch and started to kissed her down her neck and moving quickly down at the wet spot.

"Don't stop, Rei!" the idol pleaded "God, don't you dare!"

Then, the miko felt the idol come and kissed her passionately as she felt the idol moan, she knew how much the idol screamed every time she came but this was kind of a public area and didn't want other people to notice. She then moved her hands to fix Minako's skirt.

"I'll be missing this so much Rei" the idol whispered.

"Then don't leave" Rei whispered kissing the idol softly.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Minako asked playing with the miko's hair.

"Yes" Rei answered pulling the idol on a passionate kiss.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Here's another update...before you ask, yes! Sayuri will appear again on the story, another trouble maker in the story. Another update will be coming soon.


	7. Romance

Chapter 7: Romance

Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei (PGSM)

A/N: New Chapter, new story...Sayuri is being an ass again, you'll be reading about her soon! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! PGSM belongs to Naoko and only to her...she's the ultiimate Queen of this moon kingdom! Joking!

Rating: M (This chapter...PG-13)

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Two years have pass since the last time Rei saw Minako. She still remembered their sad goodbye on the idol's penthouse. The day that Minako decided to return to London after seeing Rei being kissed by Sayuri. So many times the priestess told Minako she was sorry, that it wasn't her intention, but the idol took the decision way before Rei appeared on her penthouse. She still remembered the idol's sweet lips against hers, the way the idol kissed back with the same passion and need that Rei felt. She still regretted not stopping her. Now, the only thing she felt was regret and angst.

A few months back, the priestess read an article in the news paper of an affair Minako was having with an english actor. That was a huge punch on her stomach, she couldn't believe Minako moved on so quickly, at least it wasn't another girl, but it still hurt.

_'Hope he isn't like Hikori'_ Rei thought while washing her dishes.

The priestess, instead of living in the shrine, she moved into a small apartment near her University. She left Chad, a former apprentice of the miko and now assistant of the shrine, in charge of the same while she was away. She took some time on the weekends to go and visit the shrine and make sure everything was by the book. He was a nice guy, she thought, maybe someday she could forget the idol and fall for someone like Chad. Just plain sweet and normal.

She walked towards the living room and look outside the window to see the amusement park.

_'So many damn memories with her around here. I need to find a way to forget her. But I don't know how'_

She then remembered...

_Did you do that to make me sing?_

_I'm not that nice. It just annoyed me that you were focusing on the past life._

_We have a mission from our past life._

_Lately, I've developed a dislike for the words "past life"_

_Mars! We have a mission-_

_No! That's not it! Your problem is about the "now". If it were me...if the probability isn't zero...I'd undergo the surgery._

_You do not understand the gravity of our mission!_

"Why do I keep thinking about her!" she said aloud throwing herself at the couch "Just forget about her for once Rei, this is getting old!"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

London...

MInako laid on her bed. It was almost noon on a Sunday and she didn't feel the motivation to get out of bed. She was having the same dreams over and over again. All about Rei.

_"I know it was wrong, but I wasn't the one that kiss her, she kissed me. She knows I'm with someone"_

_"Rei, the thing is that I saw you and it hurt to see you kissing someone else. But maybe that's what will happen when I leave Japan"_

_"Leave?"_

_"Yes, leave. I'm leaving for London tomorrow"_

_"Minako, you're leaving tomorrow. When did you decide this?"_

_"After I saw you with that girl, I told my manager that I was ready to go back to work"_

_"And you tell me this now! After you took your decision! Did I ever matter to you? Tell me Minako, do I matter to you or not?"_

_"Yes you do Rei. You matter a lot to me, but I need to continue with my career"_

_"Well, continue it here in Japan! You don't need to go elsewhere for that! Please, stay"_

The tears came back as she thought of this moment all over again...

_"I can't, I need to go"_

_"Rei"_

_"mhmm"_

_"Please, stay with me tonight. Don't leave. I love you, Reiko"_

More tears came down her cheeks. Those words she said, those three little words, she meant every single one of them.

"I love you, my Reiko" she whispered hugging the pillow.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

One week later...

Rei walked up the shrine's stair to find Chad cleaning the leafs.

"Good morning" Rei said a little sleepy. It was Saturday morning and she felt like she had o sleep at all.

"Hey Rei-sama, good morning!" he said smiling "How are you doing?"

"Doing good Chad, just a bit tired from school. What's new?" she said sitting down on a near bench.

"Well, I just but two tickets for the Aino Minako concert this weekend"

Rei opened her eyes wide, Minako in concert, in Japan? When? Where? How? "Aino Minako in concert? When?"

"Tonight! On the City Dome. Want to come?" he asked with a half smile "I have an extra ticket"

To see Minako, again, even if it's from far away...she'll take the chance "Sure, why not. At what time?"

"We could meet in front of the Dome at six in the afternoon. It starts at seven"

"Ok, I'll be there" Minako was back, even if it's for a concert. She will definitely be there.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Minako, you are on in 10 minutes" her manager said closing the door behind her leaving the idol alone for at least 10 minutes.

Once again, she was in Japan, she was in her country, with her people, near her Reiko. She was nervous, she wondered if she was going to be among the public, she wondered if the priestess will want to see her after the rumors of the idol dating the english actor. Which yes, she started, but the press didn't care about writing of her breakup with the same. She broke with him after three months of dating. She didn't even slept with the guy, she just couldn't stop thinking about her. But she knows the miko will never forgive her for leaving her.

"Minako, you're up!" her manager said opening the door.

"Ok", she said _'Here we go again...'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei was getting all nervous. Everyone was screaming for Minako, and she knew what came next...

"Goog Evening, Tokyoooo!!!!" Minako exclaimed at the beat of Romance "Let's start our night with the classics!"

The public was euphoric, Rei knew this was all to normal but she felt the urge to scream with the rest. She was seeing Minako, her Minako, after two years, once again. She noticed she looked more energetic and beautiful than before.

I love you, baby baby

Turn off the light

Baby baby, kiss me

Baby baby

Romance, realize it

Hey, don't hide it

Hey, it's going to start

Through the years, she forgot how much she loved this song. She could say that every time she missed her, she play this song on the radio. This was of course, on her senshi days. After that, she just looked at the picture Minako's manager took the day she and the others played on the bogus TV Show game...one of the few times all the girls smiled and laugh forgetting all the worries of been a senshi.

Today's weather's ok

Your reflection is in the window

I carve my love in my diary

Same old

But, somehow, I feel a little distance

You are locked

In my heart

Our miracle meeting

Wasn't accidental

Our embrace is stimulating my skin

I need you, baby baby

Turn off the light

Baby baby, kiss me

Baby baby

Romance, realize it

Baby baby, lay your cheek on me

Baby baby, it's whimsy, right?

Baby baby

But, still, fun

Hey, I can see hope

Hey, it's sparkly right?

Rei couldn't help but smile when she herd the lyrics to this song. Somehow, something tell her that the idol knew she was there. Then, a memory crossed her mind...

_"Minako, you awake?" Rei asked poking the idol's shoulder._

_Minako, who was wearing only the sheets that covered her body, was with her eyes closed and with a smile on her face. She moved her right hand to touch the miko's cheek._

_"Kind off"_

_Rei moved her hand to touch the idols "Wake up you lazy" she said moving her body closer to the idol and kissing her gently on the forehead._

_The idol smiled at the gesture. She moved her lips closer to the miko's "Who would want to wake up when they have the person they love right beside them. I would want to stay here forever in your arms" she closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately._

Hey, you can hear it, can't you?

When the spring winds

Turn romance into love

The time has come

I'm getting frustrated

I like it there, however

In my heart

You hold me close

You're surprising

Eheheh, and my heart throbs

A chance!

I can't stop now

I love you, baby baby

Turn on the light

Baby baby

Kiss me

Baby baby

Romance, it bursts open

Baby baby

You realized

Baby baby, it's a joke

Baby baby

You're near me

Hey, I can hear bells

Darling, hold me close

The sky is ribbon colored

Rei could only feel sad. She wanted so bad to have the idol back in her arms but she knew that was now impossible. If only there could be hope...

I need you, baby baby

My heart pounds

Baby baby, my lips

Baby baby

Romance, tremble

Baby baby, lay your cheek on me

Baby baby, it's whimsy, right

Baby baby

But still, I-am-hap-py

Hey, I can see hope

Hey, it sparkles

Hey, it's gonna start!

Hope to see her right in front of her once more.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At the dressing room...

After two hours and fifteen minutes the concert came to an end. The event it could be said it was a huge hit. The show sold out only a few hours from opening sales, a huge success. This could make any idol happy, but not Minako. She was accustomed to this type of sales. But she felt something in that concert, you could say she felt someone. She felt HER. She was among the public and the only thing she was thinking on the concert was to jump down the stage and search for her. She wanted to tell her how sorry she was for leaving like that, how stupid she was for going back to London and not staying with her. How much she missed her, how much she wanted to hold her thigh like all those nights they spent together back in the day. She wanted to tell her all that she felt, how much she loves her. But that was not possible, the only way was to go and search her on the shrine. But she didn't have the guts to do that.

"Minako?" she herd Artemis call from behind a box.

"Mhmm"

"Are you ok? You seem tired and sad" he said jumping to the table in front of her.

"I'm ok Artemis, just a little tired. That's all" she lied

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm" she smiled "Let's go home"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At the shrine...

Rei was getting the tub ready. The only advantage the shrine had was that it had a tub separate from the shower, something the new apartments don't have. She was so tense and tired, she just needed a nice bubble bath to relax her mind. After the tub was ready, she took her bathrobe off and move in the tub. When she was settled, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out until her breath was steady.

'How beautiful she looked tonight' she though smiling_ 'Good to know that she's doing alright career wise'_

The bathroom had the lights off and some scented candles on. The aroma relaxed her muscles as the hot water also did. She felt like she was in heaven.

_'If she were here, this would be perfect' _

She scrubbed softly her body with a sponge and then went back and relax. The candles gave a scent of lavender to the mood, a very rich lavender scent with a touch of....vanilla? Then, she sense her presence in the room.

"Lovely mood, Reiko" she herd her said from behind her.

She then open her eyes slowly, she wanted to make sure this was no dream but something real. She turned her head to see her on the entryway of the bath room.

"Minako?" she asked surprised "How did you get in here?"

The idol smiled sadly "I never returned the spare key. Sorry about that"

Minako walked towards Rei. She bent over beside the miko and place the key on the floor, she then lifted passing inches from the miko's face. Rei could smell the vanilla perfume the idol was wearing. The miko stared at her, still in surprise.

"Why are you here" she finally asked turning away from her and returning her focus on the bubble bath.

Minako walked closer to Rei placing her purse besides the tub and moving her hands to the miko's shoulders "I needed to see you"

The miko grew tense by the idols touch _'Why is she doing this'_ she though never opening her eyes and enjoying the touch.

"For what?"

Minako bent so her lips were close to her right ear "Because I missed you" she whispered.

That brought chills through the miko's spine, that drove her wild but she needed to control herself. Then brought all the courage she had and asked "Then why leave and wait for two years to say that to me?"

The idol deserved that and more, she knew that. But that question instead of pushing the idol away, it brought her closer. She felt the idol lower her body to kneel behind the miko and place a gentle kiss on Rei's ear "Because I was stupid. Because I was afraid that if I stayed any longer you'll grow tired of me. Because I didn't have the strength to come back and tell you I was wrong, to tell you how much I miss you, need you, desire you, love you" she whispered on the miko's ear "But I'm here now. I finally pulled myself together to come here and tell you how sorry I am"

"Minako..." she was interrupted by a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

"Yes?"

"Don't do this to me" Rei begged as tears filled her eyes. She knew Minako will leave again and that she'll suffer more if she stayed. Her heart wanted something but her mind wanted something else.

Minako stood up and walk to the side of the tub now having a full view of Rei's face. She could see the sadness on the miko's face. She lowered her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "I don't want to hurt you Rei. I will never do that"

"But anyway, you did. You left" Rei said with anger on her voice. She looked up at the idol and saw the sadness on her eyes. She knew the idol was truly sorry, but that didn't mean Rei couldn't feel anger for what she did. She grabbed Minako's hand and look at her "And it hurt, it hurt to know you moved on without me. I cried every time something remembered me of you. It killed me every time I saw articles of you and that guy. You never needed me for real. You have it all"

Minako, angry, lowered her face and kissed the miko passionately. She felt the miko resist at first, then return the kiss with the same passion. She felt the miko's arms wrap around her body and pulling her in the tub. She laid right on top of the miko and the idol wrapped her arms around the miko's neck. Rei pushed the idol's shirt up and took it off revealing the idol's bra. She took the bra off slowly, followed by the idol's skirt and underwear. She kept kissing the idol hungrily. This moment was magical, she finally had the idol with her....she just hoped this time it will last.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Please Review!!!! This one went a little longer than the rest, but my imagination flew and also wanted to keep this chapter at a PG-13 level, maybe because I'm really tired at this point but promise some mutt will come in later chapters. That Minako came back does not mean this will be happy ever after...nop, there's more than meet's the eye. Let me know what you think. Until the next chapter!


	8. Choices

Chapter 8: Choices

Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei (PGSM)

Please! Read & Review!

A/N: What will happen between Minako and Rei? Will they be back together for good, or is there something Rei needs to tell the idol...Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! PGSM belongs to Naoko and only to her...she's the ultiimate Queen of this moon kingdom! Joking!

Rating: M

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

At the shrine...

Minako couldn't believe what she was feeling, she was feeling Rei's arms around her. The miko was fast asleep right beside the idol. She could feel the warmth of her body besides her. It was a sensation she missed all these years and finally, it was back. She opened her eyes to see Rei's sleepy face inches apart from hers. She gently moved in and kissed her softly. The miko stirred a bit and opened her eyes.

"Hi" the idol said smiling.

"Hi" Rei said closing one eye "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning. Got something to do?"

Rei thought a minute "Well, I'm expecting someone today. I don't know if the meeting will take place or not"

Minako looked all curious "Who?"

"Well..." Rei started "My father made this deal when I was young with a friend of his"

"What deal?" Minako asked sitting on the bed, covering her body with part of the blanket "Knowing your father, I think I know where this is going"

Rei sat on the bed "He arranged for me to get married on my 21st birthdate with his friend's son"

Minako looked away for a minute "This is not happening"

"Minako..."

"I finally came back to be with you and your father ruins everything. Why doesn't this surprise me" then, she looked back at Rei "Do you know this guy?"

"Yes"

"Is he cute?"

"Sort off" Rei answered nervously.

"Do you want to marry him?"

"I have no choice"

Minako, surprised, grabbed a towel that was on the floor and covered herself. She then stood up and walked towards the bathroom closing the door loudly. Rei was stunned, she knew she had no choice, that she had to marry this guy. But why? She loves this woman with all her might, she waited for her for two years, finally she has her back and now she had to let her go once again. Why life had to be unfair. She stood up and grab some clothes from her drawer and got dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt. She needed to take some fresh air and think. She walked towards the door and left her quarters.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Minako walked down the street with her baseball cap and sunglasses. She felt rather stupid. How could she think that after two long years Rei wouldn't have moved on?

"I was two years two late" she whispered as she turned towards her apartment building.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rei was sitting on one of the shrine benches trying to relax, but as much as she tried she couldn't.

'Minako'

Was all she could think off.

'When this got all complicated?'

She looked at the sky.

'Was our relationship that complicated in the Moon Kingdom?'

A tear ran down her cheek.

'Was it?'

Another ran down...

"Minako" she whispered.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Rei" the idol whispered looking at the sky.

She couldn't stop thinking about her...not one instant.

_"Do you want to marry him?"_

_"I have no choice"_

_'Yes you do Reiko'_ she thought angry _'We all have a choice'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: This was a really short one...but it kind of divides the first part of the story with the second one. If you have any suggestion you'll like to see in the story let me know. Maybe something you guys like I could fit it in! lol The next one promise it will be a looooong one :P


	9. Would You?

Chapter 9: Would You?

Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei (PGSM)

Please! Read & Review!

A/N: Thanks you guys for keeping up with my story...I'm in my finals so that's the reason it's taking me more time to update. But I'm only missing one more class to finish the semester and off course, work is also guilty for all this. Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter...it's gonna be charged with a lot of surprises!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! PGSM belongs to Naoko and only to her...she's the ultiimate Queen of this moon kingdom! Joking!

Rating: M

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Three months later...

It's been three months since she had seen Minako. It was a lifetime for Rei, not to see the idol was a torture to the priestess. In a few days from today she was on the obligation to forget all about her....forever. As to marry Senator Otomo was not torture enough, she will be deprived from her friends, and from Minako. They had finished in so bad terms, she knew the idol wouldn't want to know anything about the priestess life anyway.

"Ms. Hino, your wedding dress is ready. You just need to try it on to see if the fittings were done correctly" her father's assistant said.

Rei woke up from her day dreaming "Thank you, I'm on my way" she stood up from the couch and walked towards the next room to see the dress lying on the bed. She changed quickly to the wedding gown and saw it fitted perfectly.

"It's perfect!" the assistant said with a big smile "You look gorgeous Ms. Hino!"

Rei look at the mirror to see herself for the second time wearing this dress. It didn't look bad, she thought she looked pretty "It's ok"

She said it without any emotion at all. The thought of marrying someone she didn't love was horrible, the only person she would marry someday and it's not allowed would be with her Minako.

_'Minako'_ she thought _'I need you beside me, even for one last time before I ruin my life with this stupid marriage'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

London...

Minako arrived at her apartment exhausted from singing rehearsals all day. Her new album was coming out in a few weeks and she needed to practice her hit single for a few performances she had schedule on Tokyo.

_'Tokyo'_

The thought of going back to Japan scared her the most. She knew Rei's marriage with Senator Otomo was only a few days from today. Thank God she didn't received any invitation because she will simply go to kick the miko's ass.

_'How could she hide this from me. And when she finally told me it was to late for me to back away'_

Her feelings for the miko were still to deep. She sat at the couch and closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

"I must forget you Reiko, before it burns my heart" she started crying.

She hold her head with her hands and kept crying. That was the only thing she did everyday since Rei told her about the marriage thing. She knew this was all a scheme from Rei's father to separate them. But how did Senator Hino knew about Rei and her?

_'I need to find out'_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The day of the wedding...

Rei look at her reflection one last time.

_'This is the first day of the hell I'll be living for the rest of my life'_

She hated her father for what he's putting her through. She always hated Otomo and now she had to married him. She didn't even wanted to think of the honeymoon at all.

_'I have to sleep with him for the rest of my life_' the though just brings nausea to her being.

_'Minako'_

She wanted to scream. She didn't want to do this. She tried to escape her father's idea but couldn't. Somehow, she couldn't find a way out.

_'Mars would have escape, somehow'_

Then, she felt HER presence...

"Minako?"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Minako ran down the hotel's lobby towards the front desk.

"Hi! I'm looking for a Hino Rei. She's getting married in this hotel" she asked the clerk.

"Hino Rei, yes! She's staying at the room 212. I think she's getting changed now. Do you want me to call her?"

"Yes, please"

The clerk dialed the phone and someone pick it up "Yes, a girl wants to see you Ms. Hino"

Minako looked at the clerk in desperation.

"Miss, she's expecting you"

"Thank you" she said running towards the elevator.

She went inside and pressed the second floor. When the door opened she was surprised to see Senator Hino on the other side. She walked outside the elevator and...

"Where do you think you're going Ms. Aino?" Senator Hino said grabbing her wrist "My daughter is getting ready for the wedding"

"I just need to talk to her, just one minute" Minako lied

"I'm sorry Ms. Aino, I forbid you to see her. I don't want you to hurt my daughter anymore. She has now falling in love with Otomo. She told me she despises you, that she don't want to see you anymore" the Senator lied with ease.

Minako let go of the Senator's grip "You're lying"

"Why don't you ask her yourself" he said "Tell her Rei"

Minako turn around to see Rei behind her.

"Rei..."

"Why don't you listen to my father and leave. I don't want to see you anymore" Rei lied feeling pain with every word she told her "I now love Otomo"

Minako knew she was lying "Rei, no you don't. I know you. You don't love Otomo"

Rei just wanted to hold her, to tell her she loved her "I love him, Minako. Just leave"

Minako could feel tears forming in her eyes "I love you Rei" she whispered only so Rei could hear her and walked towards the elevator and as the doors closed she saw how beautiful Rei looked in the dress.

Rei felt her heart brake into tiny pisses as she hurt the only person she ever loved. Tears ran down her cheeks and saw the face of satisfaction her father had.

"Are you happy now!" Rei exclaimed "You just finished ruining my life! That's the only thing you are good at!"

Senator Hino smiled "It was for your own good. No daughter of mine falls for another girl. You could love her all you want, but you will never be with her"

Rei knew that she had lost Minako forever. She knew she had hurt her, she just wanted to go after her but it was useless. Her father's henchmen with stop her anyway.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Minako step in her limousine and kept crying. She knew Rei was lying, that Senator Hino was behind this. But it was time for her to give up on Rei. She grew tired of chasing behind her, to feel this agony, to know that no matter how much she loved her it was almost impossible to be with her. She needed to continue with her career and forget about Rei once and for all.

"Driver"

"Yes, miss"

"To my hotel, please"

"Yes, miss"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

The wedding...

"Senator Otomo, do you accept Hino Rei as your beloved wife for better or for worse"

"I do"

"Hino Rei, do you accept Senator Otomo as your beloved husband for better or for worse"

_'Minako'_

"I do"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Minako kept tossing and turning all night. She couldn't find peace in her sleep. She could only think of Rei. She opened her eyes and looked up the ceiling.

"I can't forget about you Rei, no matter how much I try. I need you to be beside me, with me. I need to get you back no matter what"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: This chapter wasn't that long even though I had a long lint of things to cover in the chapter. But hope you guys enjoy it! I promise not to take long for Chapter 10. Let me know what you think?


	10. This is How I Burn!

Chapter 10: This is How I Burn!

Characters: Aino Minako / Hino Rei (PGSM)

Please! Read & Review!

A/N: Thanks you guys for keeping up with my story...Here we go again!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! PGSM belongs to Naoko and only to her...she's the ultiimate Queen of this moon kingdom! Joking!

Rating: M

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Honeymoon at Hawaii...

Rei walked behind Senator Otomo towards their suite at one of the most luxurious hotels in the island. After a long flight, she was really tired and wanted to go to sleep. But she knew what it meant when she enter through that door, she had to give herself to the Senator. She will never forgive her father for this.

_'I'm so sorry, Minako'_

"We are here" Otomo said opening the door for Rei "Make yourself comfortable. Are you hungry?"

"Not much, just a bit" she lied, saying anything to buy her time away from him "Going to get something?"

"Yes, I'll be back. I'm going to the lobby to make reservations in one of the restaurants. What to come?" he ask with a smile.

"No, I just want to take a nap for a while. If you want, look around the hotel" she lied again.

"Sure, I'll take my camera. I'll be back in a few hours and then get some dinner"

"Ok" she answered watching him leave the room.

She realized he wasn't that bad, but to bad he wasn't her type. She walked towards the bed, took her shoes off and went under the covers. In a matter of seconds, she was in a deep sleep.

_She was walking through a big garden full of yellow roses. She looked at the sky and could see the Sun shinning brightly, more than she had ever saw it shine. Around her, she saw a few soldiers making guard, watching the surrounding grounds of the Venusian Kingdom. _

_"Glad you could come" she heard the Princess of Venus say behind her._

_She turned around to see how beautiful she looked on her bright orange dress, almost a golden color, with her long black hair down, and light makeup on. She looked very conservative but sexy at the same time. _

_"Glad you could receive me. Herd you've been very busy" Reiko said walking closer to Venus. She grabbed her hand gently and smile "Or am I wrong"_

_"Not at all. Been very busy dealing with the princess dealings. She's spending to much time with Endymion and that could mean trouble"_

_Reiko walked closer "And you were going to marry him not so long ago. That was endangering him more" she teased placing her other hand on Venus' cheek._

_"Am I sensing jealousy in your words?" Venus asked kissing her gently "Or am I imagining things?"_

_"Can it be a little bit of both?" Reiko asked kissing Venus passionately, never wanting to let go._

_"If you want" she answered kissing Reiko's neck gently "But you need to wake up if you want to leave this nightmare"_

_Reiko surprised asked "What nightmare?"_

_"You need to wake up. Please, open your eyes" Venus whispered on Reiko's ear._

Rei opened her eyes to see Minako sitting on the bed. She then, looked around to see where she was.

"Minako?" she asked surprised "How did you-" she was interrupted by a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with all her might placing her arms around Minako's waist and pulling her closer to her. She moved her hands up the idols shirt and took the idol's bra snap off.

"Are you being a little frisky Ms. Hino" the idol teased "Didn't you get married yesterday?"

"Don't remind me of that" Rei answered pulling the idol into another deep kiss, this time managing to take the idol's shirt off. She felt the idol to the same as she manage to take her shirt off with ease. She pushed the idol and landed on top of her.

"Did you follow us here?" Rei manage to ask stopping her face inches apart from the idol.

"If I did, what will happen to me?" she ask playing with Rei's hair "Would you just push me away?"

"I'm not that crazy" Rei answered kissing the idol's neck "Maybe I'll bite harder"

"Sounds nice, go ahead" Minako smiled pulling Rei into another kiss.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Hiroki arrived just in front of the hotel room where Rei was staying...and where she saw Minako walk in.

"This time, you two wont get away that easily" he smiled "two-thousand yens that I'll be hearing Minako moan your name Hino. She always does, even when I was fucking her brains out"

He walked in the room silently...

"Rei...!"

_'Knew it, moaning her name as always'_

"Don't stop...!"

_'Oh no, don't stop. Love the sound of that. What is your secret, Hino? To make a goddess like Minako beg for your touch'_

"My God...!"

_'And mine too my beloved Minako, mine too'_

He sat down on the couch outside the room. He just enjoyed every moment he herd from outside the room.

_'Damn, you're insatiable Minako'_

Suddenly, he herd silence on the other room.

_'That's my qiu!'_

He stands up from the couch and knocks at the door...

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Minako and Rei looked at each other and started to look for their clothes.

"Mina, this is yours!" Rei whispered throwing the idol her underwear.

"Thanks" she whispered while putting on her clothes.

Then, they saw the door open to see Hiroki on the other side. They opened their eyes wide at his sight.

"You!" Minako exclaimed standing up "How?"

"Easy my former lover, I've been following you everywhere until I finally catch you in her arms once more!" he said with an evil smile.

"Is this guy a Youma?" Rei asked Minako "I swear, if he was Beryl would have been pleased!"

"Are you making fun of me, Hino?" he asked hurt.

"Me?" Rei pointed at herself "Never!"

Minako smiled trying not to laugh "Come on, can't take a joke?"

Hiroki was surprised by their teasing "You two surprise me" he said pulling a gun out "But this time, neither of you will escape. And will definitely not hit me with something in my nugget like the last two time we met!"

"Now, that joke I don't like" Minako said looking at Rei.

Rei focussed of the gun and suddenly...

"Burniiiiiiiiing Mandalaaaaaaa!" Rei exclaimed performing the Martian attack.

Then, Hiroki was on fire.

"What the fuck, Rei!!!" Minako exclaimed in surprised looking at Rei "He's on fire!"

"No shit Minako! I can see him dancing and not in the rain!" she joked "Now, this is the time we start running the fuck out of here. You know, just in case my husband decides to make an appearance"

Rei grabbed Minako's hand and ran out the door grabbing their bags on the way, just in case they need money and their passports to make their grand escapade.

They keep running and went down the emergency stairs.

"How could you use your powers without transforming?" Minako asked.

"No clue" she answered with a smile "But glad I could"

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rei opened the door slightly to see if no one they knew was on site.

"Ok, looks to be everything cleared" Rei said walking out the door as quickly as possible.

They walked outside the hotel and tried to find a ride to the airport but there was no taxi in sight.

"Minako!"

They look back to se Hiroki with burn clothes running behind them and started to run again this time directing themselves to a cliff near the hotel. There was no way out!

"Rei, what now?" Minako asked nervously.

"No clue"

"Hino!" Hiroki said stopping a few feet from them "There's no way out. Your father will be pleased that you return to you room and wait for your husband to return"

"My father?" Rei asked surprised.

"With who did you think I was working for, Santa?" he said sarcastically "Your father hired me from the beginning to keep an eye on you and Minako"

"What?" Minako asked surprised

"Your father was affraid that your love for Minako would become unstoppable, that your love for her would grow so strong that you would ruin the Hino reputation"

"My father, that bastard"

"He hire me so I could seduce Minako into falling in love with me in London and making her forget all about you. No matter how many times I had sex with her, instead of screaming my name she screamed your"

Rei looked at Minako surprised "It looks like you were very frisky after all my dear insatiable Minako"

Minako couldn't help but smile "Ups"

"Well, yeah, she did that all the time...all the four to five times a day fuck-fests"

"Four to five times a day?" Rei teased "I'm getting jealous already"

Minako laugh "We could try for six?"

"Sounds kinky" Rei teased

"Are you two enjoying the conversation?" Hiroki asked.

"So, let me get this straight. My father paid you to seduce Minako, sleep with her, hit her, make her life miserable, follow us every where, and enjoy I don't know how many times to catch us doing our thing?" Rei asked

"More or less, yes" he confirmed proudly.

"Ok, all I needed to know" Rei said turning around, but turn back at him for a second "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends" he crossed his arms.

"Tell him to waste his money in something more productive than making my life miserable" she said.

"Sounds fair" he answered "But you know, the only way out of this one is to jump the cliff, your husband is waiting on the lobby you know"

"I'll take the cliff. You can keep my husband, I'll be sending the divorce papers right away" she smiled.

"And if I don't?" he ask

"One of this two. I could burn your ass or hit you with something on the head" she smiled

"None, just jump" he said walking away.

Rei took Minako's hand and smiled "Care to join me?"

"Always"

They both jumped the cliff and fell to the ocean.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

THE END

**But wait....there's more!!! There's more to be told under this you're reading! Don't your dare to leave without knowing what happened to our beloved characters!**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**What happened to Hiroki?**

He was actually gay and went to Otomo and lived happily ever after (thank God Rei went with Minako!)

Two days later, Otomo received the divorced paper from Rei and signed them.

Senator Otomo was furious to hear that Rei and Otomo got divorced and that she suddenly disappeared with Minako.

**What about Sayuri?**

She got married with a guy, had a baby, finished college, and lived a very wealthy life with a very wealthy politician.

She never forgot Rei, but we know that the fire senshi can never be forgotten.

**What about the rest of the Girls?**

Usagi is married with Mamoru and had Chibi-Usa.

Makoto married Motoki.

Ami married Nephilite (In human form of course).

From time to time, Ami and Makoto have their drunken encounters, but that's another story to tell.

**And what about Minako and Rei?**

They swim towards the chore and catch a taxi. They went to the airport and fly to Tokyo were Rei filed for divorce. After she received confirmation, she and Rei went to Kyoto with the rest of the girls and have a small wedding ceremony. It was more symbolized that anything as is not yet legal. And swore eternal love for better and for worse.

This was not a see you on our next life kind of love, it was see you there and now...will get Elvis to tie the knot kind of thing.

**One more thing...what about the burning mandala attack?**

**Take 1:**

Rei focussed of the gun and suddenly...

"Burniiiiiiiiing Mandalaaaaaaa!" Rei exclaimed performing the Martian attack.

Then, Hiroki was on fire.

"What the fuck, Rei!!!" Minako exclaimed in surprised looking at Rei "He's on fire!"

"No shit Minako!"

"How the fuck!"

"Do I look like the writer to you! Ask her for crying out loud!"

**Take 2:**

Rei focussed of the gun and suddenly...

"Burniiiiiiiiing Mandalaaaaaaa!" Rei exclaimed performing the Martian attack.

Then, Hiroki was on fire.

"What the fuck, Rei!!!" Minako exclaimed in surprised looking at Rei "He's on fire!"

"I know, I just wanted some barbecue ribs. Want some?" Rei asked smiling.

Minako smiled "Yes please, I want them well done"

"Well done my ass bitches!" Hiroki exclaimed rolling around the rug.

"On second thought, I want them Medium Rare"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Ok people, the story is complete! I just wanted to end it differently than the rest. Of course, I want to know what you guys think and what thinks you wanted to see or would have changed. I'm very opened minded. Soon I'll be writing another Minako/Rei fic, maybe shorter or maybe longer. Depends on the idea I have on my head. Also, if you are a fan of Minako and Rei, you can check my fan videos at my YouTube channel:

.com/JediCaroProductions

Let me know what you think about them! Take care and will love to hear from you guys! Arigatoo!


End file.
